The Next Generation
by VenomSpider33
Summary: It's been years since Deku assumed his role as the Symbol of Peace. Now, it's time for a new generation to start down the path to becoming heroes. But first, they're gonna have to pass algebra. Coauthored with Batmarcus, featuring characters created by MaxGentleman1


**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm here to welcome you all to the start of a brand new story! Coauthored with my good friend Batmarcus, we'll be building off the foundation he and his friend MaxGentleman1 established. MHA created by Kohei Horikoshi and published in Shonen Jump. All original characters created by myself and Batmarcus. Ryuko Kaiba created by MaxGentleman1. Asami Midoriya and Akira Bakugo cocreated by MaxGentleman1 and Batmarcus**

Chapter One

"Oh crap, I'm gonna be late!" A teenage girl yelled out, as she hurriedly emerged from the subway station, causing people of all shapes and physical oddities to move out of her way.

"Watch it, kid!" A man with an ant head shouted out.

"Sorry!" The girl quickly apologized, as she continued to run, veering sharply around corners. This was 15 year old Asami Midoriya, daughter of Izuku Midoriya, the man currently known as the Symbol of Peace and Number One Hero. And right now, she was doing her damndest not to be late to what was probably the most important day of her life. "C'mon, Asami, almost there…" She panted out, and veered the last corner, where she was greeted with the sight of her destination: UA High School.

Arriving she stopped outside the gate panting a little trying to catch her breath as she stared up and the prestigious school. "I can do this. I can do this." The athletic girl said, running a lite skinned hand nervously through her long dark green hair, her eyes shining with a nervous confidence. She let out a breath, trying not to let nerves overcome her.

"Hey, don't let it get to you, Asami. Don't you think your parents were nervous when they applied?" A voice asked from behind her. Turning around, she found her best friend, Sanji Iida, son of Tenya Iida, AKA Ingenium. He had the short black hair of his father and dark eyes that held a look of confidence upon his face.

Asami couldn't help but smile at her lifelong friend and laugh a bit at his comment, "Of course they were! Especially my dad. He was terrified when he took the exam."

"Hard to believe, right? The mighty hero Deku afraid of something like an exam." He said with a chuckle which earned him a light punch to the arm.

"He was a kid just like us once too, you know?" She challenged, smiling as they both headed for the entryway.

"Yeah, that's sort of my point though. Look how far they came, and my dad too! If they can do it, so can we! Plus, it helps that our quirks are awesome!" He said, zipping around the building in seconds and stopping in front of her.

"Okay, show off, calm down, you'll need all that energy to get through these exams." She said as others looked to them.

"I don't even know why your taking them at all, your dad could have put you in as a recommendation student." Sanji said, walking beside her as she nodded and smiled, a bit nervous.

"I know, but I wanted to get in on my own merit, not just because of who my father is. I can do this!" She said smiling.

"That's respectable, given who your parents are." Sanji said, and glanced at his watch. "C'mon, the exam orientation is about to start. We should head inside." He suggested, and Asami nodded, and they headed inside.

Soon, they were seated inside the orientation hall, surrounded by teenagers with all sorts of physical traits and quirks. Most were unknown to Asami, though she did recognize a few childhood friends, including a girl with pink skin and a boy with messy black hair. "Oh, there's Haruka and Akira!" She exclaimed as they got seated.

"We should go say hi later." Sanji suggested, when the lights went dark, and spotlights began to shine on the bottom.

"Settle down, children…" A voice boomed, and a large muscular man with gray hair that resembled bunny ears appeared from a spot underneath the podium. "...because I am here!" Toshinori Yagi, the former Symbol of Peace and #1 hero, and now principal of UA, declared, before a puff of steam engulfed him as he shrunk down to his skinny form, which was much more muscular than it had previously been.

' _He loves milking that old catchphrase…'_ Asami thought to herself, as Toshinori cleared his throat.

"Now, before we begin, I'd like to welcome you all to UA. The test you'll be taking today is but the first step in a long journey on your journey to becoming heroes." The former Symbol of Peace said.

They all sat up a little straighter, say what you will about Toshinori, he knew how to work a crowd. Asami had to admit.

"Now, let's discuss what that first step is." Toshinori said as several holograms of robots appeared behind him.

"This test is at its base very simple really, everyone here has passed the written portion of the exams so we move to the practical exams!"

"The exam is simple enough! It will take place in a controlled city environment in which you will fight several robots! Each type is worth a different amount of points. The goal is to get as many points as possible! Now there are three types of enemies in the city. Each enemy is worth a specific amount of points. One is worth 1 point, another 2, and the third type 3." He explained.

It all did seem simple enough though Asami noted that while he was talking about three enemy types there were four of them on the screen. However Toshinori, explained.

"You see those three are the main targets, but of course there is one more type of enemy. That's more of an obstacle that you can take on if you wish. However, it will gain you no real points." He said, smiling widely as he inflated into his muscular form once again.

They all leaned forward as he spoke again. "Now, if you're all ready, you can change in the changing rooms, then report to the buses that will take you to the exam! I want to see you all go beyond! Say it with me!"

"PLUS ULTRA!" Everyone yelled together as they all went to change into UA gym uniforms. As she walked Asami sighted another friend of hers a boy with long Auburn hair and Grey eyes: Suzaku Aizawa. She didn't have time to say hello though as she went to change.

Ten minutes later she found herself on a bus with a few people she knew: Sanji, Akira, and Suzaku, now with a gray capture scarf around his neck were all in her group. She also took note of a short girl with long dark green hair and piercing blue eyes that seemed to be looking them all over.

Off to the side was boy of average height he had black hair with silver tips and silver eyes. He had several metal balls hovering around him as he sat staring out the window.

No one really had anything to say they were all lost in thought and nerves. She sighed she could hear her heart beat in her ears, but she wouldn't give into nerves not now she was too close.

The bus soon arrived at the fake city and everyone was in complete awe of the size of the place. It was surprising that the city was fake it looked so real.

"How do they even afford to make these things?" Sanji muttered.

"Who knows, and why does it matter really? We have to focus on getting through this in one piece. If you lose focus then you could end up as roadkill." Akira said calmly speaking for the first time.

"Oh uh right, we all need to be ready." Sanji said as Asami nodded her head as well.

All Might came back on the large screen; "Alright on my mark three...two...one...BEGIN!" He shouted and the gates lowered as they all rushed in Sanji leading the way in thanks to his Speed Quirk.

As they encountered the first robot Asami moved and used her own quirk to shift her density lifting from the ground and flying into the bots face before shifting the density of her left hand making it super heavy and strong as she slammed her fist through the bot.

 **Asami Midoriya! Her Quirk, Density: Her cells allow her to shift her own density, allowing her to do become either super light intangible and capable of flight, or super dense increasing her baseline strength and durability to superhuman levels! The only downside is too much shifting can make her sick!"** Present Mic.

When she landed, she didn't notice the robot that was flanking her. When she did however, before she could react, a voice yelled out.

"Fire Fist!" It yelled a huge ball of purple fire slammed into the robot, causing it to break apart, the flames continued to burn within it as it then exploded.

Turning toward where the fireball came from, Asami was met with the smirking freckled face of Akira Bakugo .

 **Akira Bakugo! His Quirk: Wildfire! He can generate and control purple flames that can only be extinguished if he wills it, and can give them solid properties! The downside is that creating too much flames can give him a terrible fever!** -PresentMic.

Akira gave a small smile before running back into the fray. Before she could dwell any further on the son of Bakugo, Asami saw a large, three point robot approaching from around the corner, preparing to attack the students. However, before it could, green flame engulfed it from behind, and something smashed into it's back, sending it toppling down. Asami saw the girl with the piercing blue eyes on the back of the robot, with dragon-like wings coming from her back and green flames at the corners of her mouth. She levelled a challenging glare at Asami, before she flew away and began destroying the smaller robots. "Sheesh, talk about intense…" Asami muttered out, and prepared to start destroying the smaller robots...

"Oh my god, I think someone was under there!" One of the other exam participants said, and both Asami and the girl's eyes widened. For a second, they watched the large robot carcass, as it remained silent...before it began to rustle, and it back flew apart, a lone individual sprouting from the hole.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about!" A pink skinned girl with spiky pink hair shouted it, her skin appearing jagged and shiny, and Asami's eyes widened as she recognized her.

"Haruka?!" She exclaimed, and the girl smiled as soon as she recognized Asami.

"Oh, hey 'Sami!" She greeted, as her skin lost it's jagged appearance.

 **Haruka Kirishima, Quirk: Diamond! She's able to harden her skin into a diamond like material! -** Present Mic

The girl now identified as Haruka jumped down from the robot carcass, landing in front of the stunned Asami. "Gonna have to catch up later! Got robots to smash!" Haruka said, running in the other direction towards some robots. Her skin turned jagged once more as her hands seemed to sharpen into blades, and she began smashing her way through the robots.

' _Sheesh, she's always so hot blooded…'_ Asami thought, before she began focusing on robots for herself.

Meanwhile, in a hidden alleyway, a few boys were watching as Asami, Sanji and the other members of what some had called the UA Royalty group. They were raking up the points and as such they didn't have much time to get anymore.

"How is anyone supposed to get any points with those guys and Dragon Girl running around?" A boy with Metal arms asked, and a boy with glowing red eyes just frowned.

"Are you really surprised? Don't you know that's Asami MIdoriya?" The red eyed boy said, and one of the other boy's eyes widened.

"As in Izuku Midoriya? You're telling me that the freaking Number One Hero's kid is here?!"

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure that girl who almost got crushed was Red Riot's kid, too!"

"How the hell are normal people like us supposed to get points when we've got freaks like that running around?" Metal Arms asked, when an idea popped into his head. "Y'know, we could always find a way to slow them down."

"Dude, you sayin' what I think you're sayin'?" Red eye asked, and Metal Arms nodded.

"Yeah man. Not enough to hurt 'em, but just enough to slow 'em down."

"Fine by me." The seemingly normal one responded. "No way I'm slumming it at Ketsubutsu! Let's take them down!"

"Now that's not very hero like, is it?" A voice asked, and the three boys looked up to see a boy with long auburn hair and grey eyes watching them from the fire escape of a building.

"The hell did he come from?" Metal Arms asked.

"Who cares?! If he tells the teachers, we're done for!" Red eyes asked. "Let's take him down!" he said, and fired a laser beam out of his eyes. The auburn haired boy leapt off the fire escape, only to dodge crystals thrown by the normal looking one. Metal Arms rushed him, preparing to slug him…

Only for all three boys to be overcome by a wave of fear, one so intense that they found themselves unable to move. In addition to that, the glow left the eyes of Red Eyes, and the crystals forming in the hands of the other boy dispersed. "What...the hell…" Metal Arms groaned out, and that's when he noticed: the pupils of the auburn haired boy were glowing purple, and he was looking right at all of them.

 **Suzaku Aizawa, Quirk: Fear and Loss! He's able to nullify any non-mutation type quirks within his line of sight! In addition to nullifying quirks, his eyes are also capable of paralyzing anyone in his line of sight with intense fear! The effect ends when he blinks! However he can't maintain it too long, or he'll get one bad case of dry eye!** -Present Mic

While the boys were still paralyzed, Suzaku's capture tape wrapped around Metal Arms, and he swung him into Crystal Boy, knocking them out. However, this broke his line of sight with Red Eye, who quickly recovered and fired a beam at him. Suzaku ducked the beam and used his capture tape to wrap around his leg and knock him down, knocking him unconscious. "Unbelievable…" Suzaku muttered out, taking a small orb out of his pouch and dropping it onto the ground. There was a small explosion, encasing the would be attackers in a small layer of ice. "That should take care of them." He said, and let out a sigh. "To think people as selfish as this think they can cut it here...what a pain." He muttered out, before resuming the exam.

 **Elsewhere**

In a control room in a safe location, Toshinori and the other teachers were watching the exam unfold, with Toshinori's eyes focused on Suzaku's actions. ' _So, that's Aizawa's son, huh? Staying out of the limelight, sticking to the shadows...kid's a chip off the old block…'_ Toshinori thought to himself, before his blue eyes went over to the other screens, momentarily glancing at Asami smashing a robot with her quirk, feeling a momentary pang of pride for his goddaughter, though he quickly squashed it down. The principal had to remain objective, after all.

"Impressive crop of students this year." One of the teachers said behind him. "Looks like we need to start designing more difficult robots for next year."

"Don't forget, destroying robots is only one small portion of the exam. Make sure you're taking note of the rescue points as well." Another teacher said, while the former symbol of peace watched the screens.

' _While it's true we still only officially take into account both rescue and villain points into account, I personally judge a variety of factors. Combat prowess…"_ He looked at screens showing Haruka smashing through villains and Akira burning through them, as well as the girl with the dragon wings. ' _Destructive power…._ ' he glanced at a screen of a boy standing among a pile of smoking robots. ' _...proper planning…'_ He watched a screen showing a girl with birdlike wings circling the sky, before dive bombing a villain. ' _...improvisation…'_ He watched as a girl seemed to be riding a three point robot, instructing it to crush the smaller robots. '... _and flexibility.'_ He then watched as a boy seemed to stretch himself around lamp posts, creating a trap that caused several robots to slam into each other.

"Excuse me, Mister Principal?" One of the teachers asked, drawing his attention. "There are five minutes left in the exam. Should we activate the final challenge?" They asked, and Toshinori nodded.

"Yeah, it's time." The former Number One Hero replied, pressing a large red button on the control desk in front of him.

 **-Testing Facility-**

Asami was feeling really good right now, she had racked up a fair share of points. Things were looking alright. Then the ground began to shake, and gigantic robot rose out of the ground. A large zero written upon each arm.

'That's the obstacle!? What on Earth are they thinking!?' Asami thought staring at it in surprise she backed up, she needed a little bit of time to think of a game plan.

"Come on we need to get away." Sanji said appearing beside her.

As they began to run away however the temperature began to rise. At first it was a little and then it was like standing in an oven the area was bathed in a purple light. Turning to the source, they saw Akira with his hand raised high above his head as a light began to form in his palm.

"Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor!" Akira yelled as the light suddenly became massive, like the size of a building. The light was a giant purple fireball that looked like a miniature meteor.

"Holy crap! It's like an inferno!" Sanji said sweat glistening on his face as they watched Ace rear back and throw the great fireball into the robot.

The fire burst through the center of the robots chest causing it to fall completely to pieces some of which still burned purple. As the pieces rained down Akira fell to a knee painting the attack had clearly taken a lot of energy from him as it dissipated quickly and he looked a bit green in the face.

"He's amazing!" Sanji said impressed with the display then they noticed a large piece of the robot falling right towards the still painting Akira.

Then something greyish white wrapped around his waist and pulled him out of the way.

Just as the robot part crashed into the ground, it created a huge dust cloud that covered most of the area. Coughing up the dust they accidentally inhaled, Asami and Sanji turned their heads to find Ace sitting on the concrete ground, also coughing up some dust and debris.

Catching sight of the grey object around his waist, Asami looked closer to find that it was actually a scarf like object. Following the object back to their source, Asami looked behind her to find Suzaku standing beside her goggles on.

"Made it just in time." He said smirking as Akira stood up.

"Thanks for the assist, but could you get these off me?" Akira asked gesturing to the cloth wrapped around his waist.

"Right hold on." Suzaki said flexing a few muscles and allowing the fabric to retract back to him.

'That thing just refuses to follow any kind of logic.' Asami thought staring at the cloth as the buzzer went off.

"That's it! Everyone report to the exit for transport back! Thank you all for coming out! The results will be announced in a few days time." Toshinori's voice said from all around them, as service robots came along to escort them back to the buses.

 _And so, just like that, the UA School entrance exam concluded. Students from all over the country gave it their all, finishing in a spectacular climax. Before anyone knew it, three weeks passed by. And all the students involved anxiously awaited their results…_

"Ughhhh…" Asami groaned out, collapsing facefirst into one of the throw pillows. "This waiting is going to kill me…"

"Aw, cheer up!" A cheery voice said, and Asami looked up to see her mother standing above her, a beaming smile on her face. "When me and your dad took the exams, it was almost a month before we got our results back." Ochaco assured her daughter, who merely sighed.

"Still, it's driving me crazy." The young girl replied, and there was a knock at the door. Ochaco patted her daughter's head before going to answer the door and nearly being run over by group of teenagers.

"The test results! They're here!" Sanji said leading the pack, which consisted of himself, Haruka, Suzaku, and Akira, as he threw Asami's results onto her lap.

Asami started nervously at the envelope as if it were going to explode.

"Same time?" Haruka offered as the others all nodded and they tore the envelope open. Out fell several small round disks fell out and hit the ground.

"Wait which was which again?" Akira asked after a pause.

Ochacho watched laughing as they all tried to figure out who's was whose and after a few minutes they all lit up and projected an image of Deku in costume mask and face shield down.

" _Harukirsamisuzakukiribakuoriawa-"_ The projections all said at once, the audio jumbling together.

"Maybe we shouldn't have done this all at once…" Suzaku muttered out, and the others all nodded, pressing pause and resetting their messages. "So...who goes first?"

"Me first!" Haruka said, pressing play on her message.

" _Haruka Kirishima, your results are in!"_ Her Deku hologram began. " _The judges were all impressed by your ferocity and drive, and decided to give you 75 points! They all agreed that you need to show better awareness of your surroundings of your foresight, but there'll be plenty of time to work on that...in UA's hero course!"_ The hologram finished. " _Tell your parents I say hi...and congratulations!"_ With that, the hologram winked off, leaving a stunned Haruka.

"I...got in…?" She stuttered out, before she grinned, pumping her fist in the air. "Hell yeah!"

"Okay since you went first who's next?" Asami asked her. Haruka thought for a moment before pointing to Suzaku. He sighed, but nodded his quirk was not flashy, and he was nervous maybe he hadn't done well he pressed play.

" _Suzaku Aizawa, your results have arrived!"_ His Deku hologram started. _"While you may not have scored a lot of combat points, the ones you did earn were done with a lot of ingenuity and planning! The judges really appreciated your use of technology! Additionally you scored 60 rescue points for saving other examinee's from those looking to harm them. Your tech can be greatly improved and you need to learn to step out of the shadows more, which you will with help from Hatsume Industries in UA's Hero course! Let Mr. Aizawa know we all would love to see him more! Congratulations!"_ He said before fading away.

"Yes! I got in!" He said excited and relieved. While it didn't seem like much, this was Suzaku's way of a celebration. "Sanji, you're up." Sanji gave a grin and a nod, before pressing his button.

" _Sanji Iida! The judges were impressed by your speed and ingenuity! Not that I'm surprised, considering who your father is! Between rescue and combat points, the judges decided to give you 70 points, though they noted that you need to work on your physical strength. Welcome to UA!"_ Deku said happily.

"Alright I got in! Dad's going to be so proud!" He said jumping up and down. Before looking to Akira; "Your turn!" He said.

Akira nodded nervous as he pressed play.

" _Akira Bakugo! To say you made an impression would be understating it! You scored exceptionally high on combat points! The judges did notice that you may want to work on both rescues and collateral damages! We can improve that in time at UA! Your father would be proud of your 82 points! Welcome to UA!"_

"That's what I'm talking about!" Akira cheered.

' _He's so calm that sometimes I forget he's Katuski's son…'_ Ochaco thought, watching the teenagers reading their announcements.

"Guess that leaves me…" Asami nervously stated, finger hovering over the button. She took a deep breathe...before she pressed play.

" _Hello Asami Midoriya! Your results are in. The judges were highly impressed by your performance in the exam. You managed to rack up an impressive 78 points as well as showing great control over your quirk. You need to work on rescues, but there will be time for that. We are pleased to announce that you have made it into UA! Welcome, Asami Midoriya into the world of Hero Academics! I am so very proud of you as a hero and as a father!"_

With that, the hologram winked out, leaving Asami with her jaw hanging open. "I...got in?" She said, blinking multiple times as she processed the message. "We...all got in?"

"Yeah! We all made it! Because of course we did we're so awesome!" Haruka said pumping her fist in victory.

"We should all get together and celebrate tonight!" Ochacho said smiling at them all.

"Yeah that would be fun!" Asami said, and Ochaco clapped her hands together.

"I know! I've got some yakisoba noodles in there that I can fix, so why don't you guys settle in?" She suggested, and Haruka grinned.

"Oh man, thanks Mrs. Midoriya!" She said, and turned to the others. "That sound good to you guys?"

"Works for me!" Akira said, and Sanji nodded in agreement. As Ochaco went back to the kitchen to start preparing their meal, Asami looked around at her four lifelong friends. For as long as they could remember, it had been their dreams to become great heroes like their parents. And now...now, they had truly begun their journey.


End file.
